crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Catara
Catara is an exclusive girl available as a DLC bundle that can be purchased for $5. She is the twenty-ninth girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. Along with her purchase, you'll unlock a new game mechanic called "Speed Dating". This allows you to instantly fill Gift and Date requirements at the press of a button, provided you have enough money/time blocks available. You first meet Catara when you're battling the forces of evil and losing hope, commanding your magic sword to send you a girl with "Might beyond might". Catara comes to your aid, scattering the forces. Personality Catara is an extremely impatient LightningCat, teaching You how to speed date immediately after your first encounter. She speaks very fast and loves being active and on the move, going forwards with an optimistic attitude. Dialogue List First Meeting # One day, while battling the forces of evil, it looks as though all is lost. Just as the light of hope is fading, you raise your magic sword in the air and command it to send you a girl that has, "Might beyond might!" # Forces of Evil - CRUSHED! # Suddenly a beautiful feline femme fatale bursts onto the scene, scattering the forces of darkness. The world is saved! # "Hiya!" she purrs, giving a little wave. "I'm Catara! I'm here to save your life, AND teach you the ancient art of Speed Dating. Say whaaat? This is going to be fun - let's get started!" Adversary * We're off to the races! Yaaaaaaas! Sorry * Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm Catara and there's no time to explain! Put on a fake beard and COME WITH ME! * Did a certain organization related to thunder and/or felines ask you to talk to me? Because I already told them I don't have time for nobility. * Atone, don't moan! * We're STILL chatting instead of progressing?! Let's be clear: if it takes you all day this cheetah don't play. * The last time I moved as slowly as you, my tail got grabbed by the enemy! We're in move-it-or-lose-it territory, buster, and I move it! Poke * Watch it! That tummy's off limits! I've got claws and I ain't afraid to use 'em! Also lawyers. Upgrade to Nuisance # Okay! Let's Go! No time to waste! Are you ready to speed date? Because I'm ready to train! ... # A marshmallow after my own heart! Okay Speed Dating Training Team unite! You click the button and skip the menus. I'mma work on the team name. ... Nuisance * Is my tail in your face? Then you better get moving! Sorry * Spots in my hair? Uhh, hel-LO! It's called leopards-y, and I'm super sensitive about it! JEEZ! * Important life lesson: don't cat call. It's RUDE. Stick to cat texting. Ooooh, and cat emojis! * Remember the ancient wisdom: "If you move too slow then you need to MUFASA" haha * No! Nononono! There is no time to stop and smell the flowers! Just learn to smell with your eyes, like I did! * I saw Quill today and suddenly let out the gnarliest growl. Whoops! I'm sure she's really nice! Poke * Hehehehehehehehe. Ahhhhhmazing! Look out marshmallow! Someone's getting the tail next! Upgrade to Frenemy # Some take a more holistic approach to love; spiritual fulfillment, building people up, creating connections. That's great but BORING! Stick with me and its sprinting all the way ... # Good! Now get that finger ready for some serious work! *wink* ... Frenemy * Oh, hi!! Feeling good? In control? Sounds like it's time to speed up! Sorry * Spots in my hair? Uhh, hel-LO! It's called leopards-y, and I'm super sensitive about it! JEEZ! * Important life lesson: don't cat call. It's RUDE. Stick to cat texting. Ooooh, and cat emojis! * Remember the ancient wisdom: "If you move too slow then you need to MUFASA" haha * No! Nononono! There is no time to stop and smell the flowers! Just learn to smell with your eyes, like I did! * I saw Quill today and suddenly let out the gnarliest growl. Whoops! I'm sure she's really nice! Poke * Hehehehehehehehe. Ahhhhhmazing! Look out marshmallow! Someone's getting the tail next! Gift * Ugh! And I bet you took your time getting this too. Upgrade to Acquaintance # Keep going! Don't Stop! If I can train dwarves to be dangerous over short distances, think what I can do with you! ... # Yeah. Said he was training for... King of the ring? I dunno - something. But the guy was a natural sprinter! ... Acquaintance * Hiya! How's the speed date training going? Working up some good love sweats? Talk * Spots in my hair? Uhh, hel-LO! It's called leopards-y, and I'm super sensitive about it! JEEZ! * Important life lesson: don't cat call. It's RUDE. Stick to cat texting. Ooooh, and cat emojis! * Remember the ancient wisdom: "If you move too slow then you need to MUFASA" haha * No! Nononono! There is no time to stop and smell the flowers! Just learn to smell with your eyes, like I did! * I saw Quill today and suddenly let out the gnarliest growl. Whoops! I'm sure she's really nice! Poke * Hehehehehehehehe. Ahhhhhmazing! Look out marshmallow! Someone's getting the tail next! Gift * Ugh! And I bet you took your time getting this too. Upgrade to Friendzoned # Fun fact time! Did you know that I used to be afraid of lightning? Shocking, right? ... # It's true! But then I met the Flash. And got flashed by the Flash. And I got over that fear in a... heartbeat. Hahaha! ... Friendzoned * Squirrel! Talk * Hey, would you mind getting kidnapped or something? I'm kind of bored, and I want to rescue someone from certain death? Pleeeeease? * I'm a lover AND a fighter. Why choose one when you can be BOTH??? I love to fight, and I'll fight for love! * People TOTALLY misunderstand the story of the tortoise and the hare. The hare gets speed AND naps! That's what I call living your best life! * Slow and steady has won exactly one race in the history of all races. Don't be a one-time winner! * Gotta go fast! Or at least at a brisk pace. I can handle a brisk pace every so often. * I got invited to judge a speed competition involving a certain man of steel. I think we all win that race. Poke * Hehehehehehehehe. Ahhhhhmazing! Look out marshmallow! Someone's getting the tail next! Gift * Not bad! Now don't linger, just go get some more! Upgrade to Awkward Besties # Real friendship means telling the truth. And the truth is I don't let anyone win! In races or in love, you better keep up or sweep up! ... # Alright! That's the spirit! I like you. No foolin'. You're bestie material. ... Awkward Besties * I met Iro today! Motorbike speeds and wind permanently in her hair? Girl-crush IMMEDIATELY. Flirt * Oh shoot - I think I lost an earring. Good thing I've only been A THOUSAND PLACES TODAY. Help me look? * I'm SO glad you're getting faster: you're pretty cute from behind! * Early birds get the worm, but early cheetahs get margaritas! Let's GO! * STOP EVERYTHING! I have the hiccups! I need you to hold your nose and drink a cup of water upside down. Yeah. That's how it works. * I'll admit: I didn't think anyone would tame all of this. But you're more tempting than carbs. And lemme tell you, I WRECK carbs! * If I had a nickel for every time someone mistook my profession based on my clothes... I'm a super hero - not an "exotic dancer"! Whatever THAT is! **Giggle* I once dated this hedgehog fellow. But let's just say he was... A little TOO fast for my taste. Hahaha! * Mmmm, you know sometimes I feel like I could just take a bite out of you! Reow! Poke * Hehehehehehehehe. Ahhhhhmazing! Look out marshmallow! Someone's getting the tail next! Gift * Hi! Thanks! Bye! Upgrade to Crush # Alright Partner! Super secret time: there's a shortcut to winning any girl's heart completely. Even FASTER than speed dating! ... # All you do is- ohmygosh! Is that a LASER POINTER?!? I'M FREAKING OUT!! ... Crush * You. Me. Three legged race. You game? GOOD because I already signed us up! Flirt * Oh shoot - I think I lost an earring. Good thing I've only been A THOUSAND PLACES TODAY. Help me look? * I'm SO glad you're getting faster: you're pretty cute from behind! * Early birds get the worm, but early cheetahs get margaritas! Let's GO! * STOP EVERYTHING! I have the hiccups! I need you to hold your nose and drink a cup of water upside down. Yeah. That's how it works. * I'll admit: I didn't think anyone would tame all of this. But you're more tempting than carbs. And lemme tell you, I WRECK carbs! * If I had a nickel for every time someone mistook my profession based on my clothes... I'm a super hero - not an "exotic dancer"! Whatever THAT is! **Giggle* I once dated this hedgehog fellow. But let's just say he was... A little TOO fast for my taste. Hahaha! * Mmmm, you know sometimes I feel like I could just take a bite out of you! Reow! Poke * Mmm! Straight to the sexy point. No words, just fingers. I like! Gift * Adorable and sleek. 100% reminds me of you. You cutie. Upgrade to Sweetheart # Hey! I'm getting a little swoon-y! Not bad! You're doing great. But my training partners don't quit while they're ahead, do they? ... # Great! No stopping on the road to love! Now put it into 5th gear and bring me home! ... Sweetheart * Here I am! But just for a minute. Make with the love and affection! Flirt * These eyes can see everything in the dark. And I mean everything! * Things I love: Going fast. Beating my opponents. You. OH! And also bubble wrap. * Hi cutie! Fancy a prowl? Or we can chase a feather on a stick. I LOVE that. * My applications to all the major super hero teams were rejected again. I mean, you kill ONE mouse-themed hero and they put you on a list... * Super important questions: you STILL got that fake beard? And can you do a Mufasa impression? This is NOT a sexy-time thing, I swear! * Let's play a game! If I catch you, I get to have my way with you. And that's the only rule, because I've already caught you! * You know what they say: thigh-highs make eyes wide! * How does Bonnibel do it? So much yum in every dish, but so much WAITING for baking! * These curves may LOOK like they slow me down, but they're super aerodynamic and they speed up other things! * Mmmm, when you hug me I don't know whether to snuggle or tackle you. Both? RAWR! * You redefine my "personal best." * OMG! Quick! I need you to shout your love for me and for jelly beans! THERE'S NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS JUST SUPPORT MY LIFE CHOICES! * You're pretty quick on your feet! But are you quick on all fours? *wink* * "Let's cut to the chase" should always be followed by a high speed car chase, don't you think? * Let me know if I bite too hard, I just want to eat you all up - you plump lil' marshmallow! * I don't get "run like the wind." Wind doesn't have feet! This bothers me! Poke * Mmm! Straight to the sexy point. No words, just fingers. I like! Gift * This goes PERFECTLY with the fake beard. Just don't ask how. Upgrade to Girlfriend # Yum! We make a GREAT team. You're winning me over in record time. Nothing warms my girls bits like the words "record time". ... # Super Magnificent Thunder Dates Team on the home stretch! Now with an official name! ... Girlfriend * I don't know if cheetahs get nine lives like other cats, but it doesn't matter: if it's with you, one is all I need. Flirt * These eyes can see everything in the dark. And I mean everything! * Things I love: Going fast. Beating my opponents. You. OH! And also bubble wrap. * Hi cutie! Fancy a prowl? Or we can chase a feather on a stick. I LOVE that. * My applications to all the major super hero teams were rejected again. I mean, you kill ONE mouse-themed hero and they put you on a list... * Super important questions: you STILL got that fake beard? And can you do a Mufasa impression? This is NOT a sexy-time thing, I swear! * Let's play a game! If I catch you, I get to have my way with you. And that's the only rule, because I've already caught you! * You know what they say: thigh-highs make eyes wide! * How does Bonnibel do it? So much yum in every dish, but so much WAITING for baking! * These curves may LOOK like they slow me down, but they're super aerodynamic and they speed up other things! * Mmmm, when you hug me I don't know whether to snuggle or tackle you. Both? RAWR! * You redefine my "personal best." * OMG! Quick! I need you to shout your love for me and for jelly beans! THERE'S NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS JUST SUPPORT MY LIFE CHOICES! * You're pretty quick on your feet! But are you quick on all fours? *wink* * "Let's cut to the chase" should always be followed by a high speed car chase, don't you think? * Let me know if I bite too hard, I just want to eat you all up - you plump lil' marshmallow! * I don't get "run like the wind." Wind doesn't have feet! This bothers me! Poke * Mmm! Straight to the sexy point. No words, just fingers. I like! Gift * This goes PERFECTLY with the fake beard. Just don't ask how. Upgrade to Lover # Ahhhhhhmazing! The apprentice becomes the master! Yay! Guess what? ... # Now YOU gotta teach ME a thing or two. Or three. Kiss me naow! ... Lover * Fortune favors the bold! * Hey! Elle just said I was great at keeping her up. I'm loud I guess? Are you here so I can keep you up? * Oh hi! I was just looking for a staff I misplaced. It grows really big when you hold it, and... I suddenly just realized how inappropriate that sounds. * In some places the cat is worshiped as a goddess. So, uhhh... Get on that. * Hi! Hi! I was just stretching. Wanna help? *'(Naked)' With us, darlin', it's a marathon AND a sprint. *Wink* *'(Naked)' Back for a victory lap? *'(Naked)' You know what they say: practice makes perfect. I'mma make a lot of perfect outta you. Seduce * These eyes can see everything in the dark. And I mean everything! * Things I love: Going fast. Beating my opponents. You. OH! And also bubble wrap. * Hi cutie! Fancy a prowl? Or we can chase a feather on a stick. I LOVE that. * My applications to all the major super hero teams were rejected again. I mean, you kill ONE mouse-themed hero and they put you on a list... * Super important questions: you STILL got that fake beard? And can you do a Mufasa impression? This is NOT a sexy-time thing, I swear! * Let's play a game! If I catch you, I get to have my way with you. And that's the only rule, because I've already caught you! * You know what they say: thigh-highs make eyes wide! * How does Bonnibel do it? So much yum in every dish, but so much WAITING for baking! * These curves may LOOK like they slow me down, but they're super aerodynamic and they speed up other things! * Mmmm, when you hug me I don't know whether to snuggle or tackle you. Both? RAWR! * You redefine my "personal best." * OMG! Quick! I need you to shout your love for me and for jelly beans! THERE'S NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS JUST SUPPORT MY LIFE CHOICES! * You're pretty quick on your feet! But are you quick on all fours? *wink* * "Let's cut to the chase" should always be followed by a high speed car chase, don't you think? * Let me know if I bite too hard, I just want to eat you all up - you plump lil' marshmallow! * I don't get "run like the wind." Wind doesn't have feet! This bothers me! *'(Naked)' All these fancy romantic lines don't come easy to me. You on the other hand... *'(Naked)' As long as we're getting frisky, I've got this little red dot costume I'd like YOU to wear. Drives me WILD, promise. *'(Naked)' You know, I've never gone full speed while completely naked before. It's refreshing! But the nipple-air-drag is INCREDIBLY distracting. *'(Naked)' You should feel lucky! I have a cousin whose body is covered in fur, and her tail is nude. There's enough nightmare fuel there to take you to the moon! *'(Naked)' Let's be clear: if you call these beauties "speed bumps" I will end you. *'(Naked)' One of us needs to be pressed against the wall pronto! With these babies, I don't think I'll be flat against anything any time soon. That means you're up! *giggle* *'(Naked)' Oh hi again! Are you a race? Because I am definitely going to finish you first. Poke * WHAAA! You snuck up on me! How? What?! Impossible!! * Oh! You up for a game of pinned ya and pinned ya again,then? * Hahahah! How are your fingers so tricksy?! Do you have sixteen hands you didn't tell me about? *'(Naked)' Is this what they mean by team building exercises? Because I'm ALL IN. *'(Naked)' Let's make this quick: I'm ticklish in three places. My calf, my tail, and this spot waaaaaay up inside my... ears. *'(Naked)' Oh! OH! I trained those fingers sooooo good! Catara you are WELCOME. Gift * Oh gosh! This is so cool. I love it. I love you. I want to eat it! I need to calm down! * YAAAS! You're the M.V.P. of my, uhh... A.S.S.? Yikes. I am just OFF today. * Eyes on the prize! For me, that's this. For you, that's me! *'Uniform' Hello teacher! So much to learn and so little time! So are you going to... teach me a lesson? *Giggle* *'Suit' It's TOUGH finding a suit with room for a tail. And it's still super cute! Nice work! *'Ring' Bam! Let's kick this love up a notch! *'Lingerie' This is what I call a bells and whistles outfit. I have the bell, you do the whistling. TEAM work! *'Outfit' I love it! Midriffs for snow drifts! Happy holidays! *'Suit' Yup! This is all natural. Are you up for it? What about sideways? Upside down for it? As long as you cross-the-finish-line for it! Date * Stroll Mmm! I'll have to hold you tight - my eyes aren't so good at night. I promise. It's not like I'm actually nocturnal, and looking for an excuse! * Beach Yay! So much fun! I didn't think SITTING on a beach could be fun, but the scenary was purrrfect. Plus sand castles! * Sightseeing Yay! What a wonderful time! Next time we race up those stairs though - be ready! Always be ready! * Theater Love a good action flick! Car chases and explosions! Passion! Near death experiences! And they let me pace around the theatre! That's just neato. Dialog about Ayano * Did you see someone CRAZY?! I know we're moving fast, but I can still spot someone off balance from a hundred yards. * Shhh! Don't say a word! There is someone... watching us. And not in a fun sexy way! Act cool! * I keep thinking someone's watching me, but that's not possible! The speed of light can't be seen! * That crazy knife girl may be dangerous. But she's INCREDIBLY slow. If she was a video game, she'd take YEARS to come out. * Our speed dating duo may have another foe - I swear I saw someone with a knife the other day! You better woo on that PRONTO! Requirement Table Trivia *Catara's height is 5'4" (approximately 163 cm). *Catara is just one year older than Ayano and Eva (who are the youngest in the game, both 18), with Cassie, Quill, and Charlotte being the same age (19). *The encounter scene and Catara herself is a reference to the ThunderCats, an animated TV series about catlike humanoid aliens. **Her type as listed in the store is "LightningCat." *Catara mentions in a quote that she met the Flash, who helped her get over her fear of lightning. *Catara also mentions that she dated a hedgehog, who was too fast for her taste. **This is a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog, a popular video game character who is the mascot of SEGA. **She also references "Gotta Go Fast," a popular meme originating from the anime Sonic X. *She is the fifth DLC bundle available to purchase in the game after Darya, the two Monster Girl bundles, and Charlotte (excluding the LTE bundles). **She is the second permanent girl DLC bundle to be released after Darya. Outfits Catara_school_uniform.png|School Outfit Catara_beach_outfit.png|Beach Outfit Catara Holiday.PNG|Holiday Outfit Catara Wedding.PNG|Wedding Outfit Memory Album EventCGs00 catara2-CAB-a9580b8164dc41244eecaf507c487c9f-9698561662944799451.png|Encounter Photo EventCGs01 catara.png|Friendship Photo EventCGs02 catara-CAB-a9580b8164dc41244eecaf507c487c9f-11571273670249156020.png|Sweetheart Photo EventCGFINAL catara-CAB-a9580b8164dc41244eecaf507c487c9f-9929165535242612179.png|Lover Photo Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Premium Content